The purpose of the study is to evaluate, by means of MRI phase velocity imaging techniques, whether or not the modified Fontan procedure results in a more energy efficient flow pattern than does the classic Fontan operation and to provide a baseline characterization of the hemodynamic results of current surgical techniques against which future surgical modifications can be compared. The newly developed technique of MRI phase velocity imaging allows for three dimensional blood flow patterns to be depicted graphically.